If Only I Knew
by Collision
Summary: This is a little oneshot deal on how Goten reflects on his father. He learns quite a lesson. R&R please. Rated T for mild cursing. A Must Read Story!


This is a little one-shot deal on how Goten reflects on his father. Everybody makes him out to have hateful feelings towards Goku. Here he takes a turn for the better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

If Only I Knew

* * *

Me, my best friend Trunks, and my brother Gohon were out in the forest upon a cliff sparing with each other. We battled against each other effortlessly. But all in fun and games.

My brother is married to Videl Satan, now Son Videl. And I'm an uncle to a little five-year-old girl, Pan. I finally got Gohon to come and spar with us, and to get away from the family man position for the day.

Trunks has been my best friend ever since we were babies. When we were kids, we got into all sorts of trouble. Like they say, "A good friend will bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting right next to you saying 'Now that was fun'".

We would train with his Dad all the time. Taught us some pretty neat techniques and attacks too. Gohon told me stories of how he learned everything he knows from my real Dad and Piccolo.

My father. Heh. I thought he was pretty selfish for leaving train Uub. He has a family and seems to just push us aside for his own passion. It's been two years since he's left us. I never really thought much of him after that day.

We finally stopped to take a break. I didn't think I could take another punch to the face. We all sat by the ledge of the 300-foot drop cliff.

"My Dad said he wants me to train as hard as I can for a awhile. Something about 'getting rusty'," Trunks told us.

I blurted out, "At least your father cares."

Gohon looked at me funny. "What?"

"Goten, why would you say that?" my brother asked.

"'Cuz it's true. If he really cared don't you think he would be here with us right now? Instead of with that freak Uub?"

"First of all, Uub isn't a freak. Second, Dad is trying to make sure someone is around to protect Earth."

"First of all, _Gohon_, we could do that. Second, Why does he want to protect a bunch of people that he doesn't even know let alone don't even know he exists," I argued.

I saw Trunks out of the corner of my eye scoot away a little bit, not getting involved in our Brother Vs. Brother battle.

"Gee, Goten, its kind of hard to protect the world when you're out boning all these girls isn't it?"

"You should talk, you're the one with the kid!"

"You're a jerk you know that? Back to my point being made, I can't do it since I _grew up_ and now have a family and something called a _JOB_. And I hope you take those two specific words into consideration," Gohon informed his little brother with aggression.

I clenched my fists in anger and spat out, "There's still Vegeta and Trunks." I could see Trunks smiled innocently trying as hard as possible not to be brought in to the fight.

"They can't do it alone. Besides Vegeta is getting older now and Trunks is about to become president of Capsule Corp. which is translation for, HE HAS A _JOB_!"

My sibling and me were standing now. "OK! I get the job part! But why does he have to save all these people who could give two shits about him huh?"

For the first time I saw real honesty and truth in my brothers eyes. He lowered his eyes to me and said, "He doesn't sacrifice his life for random people Goten. He does it for you! When we fought in the cell games, our father risked his life so YOU could live to see another day. We knew you were coming and Dad didn't want to see you die before you had a chance to live."

After hearing that, it felt like he just stabbed me in the chest.

"He risks his life for me, you, mom, Pan, everybody! Even Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks! He's known all these people his whole life and wants the best for them. Everyone depends on him everyday. Apparently, I'm the only one who's noticed. You think he wants to let all his family and friends down.

Can you even imagine the pressure he has. Its like he carries the world on his shoulders. He's training Uub because he's knows he's not going to be around forever. He needs someone to take his place."

I plopped to the ground. My head hung forward. I honestly never thought of all that. But, when he mentioned my father killing himself just so I could live…my Kami did it hurt. Tears stung my eyes hearing this. All those rotten things I said about my savior. It really hurt to know that. I felt ashamed of myself.

I could feel Gohon eyes staring at me as I heard Trunks say, "O wow look at the time, I gotta' go, see ya!" Even though he wasn't even wearing a watch, I knew he didn't want to see rage and tears.

"Your right Gohon," I said taking him by surprise, "You're totally right. You know…we will always have each other for comfort, and he has no one. Now I really feel like crap. How could I think that of him?" I asked no one in particular as my face fell into my hands as I started to cry my heart out. I felt really pathetic now, but it just hurt so bad.

Gohon noticed and sat next to me to comfort me. "Its ok Goten, your still young and you didn't understand. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know it's not fair I grew up with a father figure and you didn't. But just know he still loves both of us equally and would kill himself for us, literally."

It wasn't meant to be funny, but I had to smile at it. Gohon doing the same. Then giggles emerged from our throats, and then we burst into hysterical laughing.

The laughing continued until we both stopped at hearing a third person laugh with us. We looked up to the right of us to see the one and only Son Goku. He was hovering above us cross-legged. He stopped laughing and joined us on the ground.

He was still smiling. "Dad? How long have you been here?" Gohon asked him.

"The whole time. I was coming for a short visit to you guys and your mom and couldn't help but over hear some yelling, so I decided to eavesdrop on you guys. I couldn't help myself."

I looked into my father eyes and asked, "So you heard everything I said about you?" He nodded 'yes'. My smile faded.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean any of it I swear. Gohon made me realize just what exactly you go through everyday. I'm so sorry for everything I said, I take it all back. You gave your life for me and this isn't how a I want to repay you"

Still smiling like usual he answered, "That's ok, you can have it back, heh. Don't sweat it, I forgive you. I lived my childhood, you deserved one too."

I thought to myself, 'Like always'. "Well now that that's taken care of, how about we go home so I can see my wife and everybody else," he questioned us.

I couldn't help but hug my father, receiving one back. I pulled away saying, "Lets go." My father being the child he is said, "I'll race you guys!"

We agreed as we started to fly off back home, me and my brother losing horribly. After today, I encouraged my Dad to train Uub. Now that I know his side of the story. And if Uub every needs my help, he better know he can always count on my brother and me. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better Dad.


End file.
